The Island of Orgins
by Scott ian Campbell
Summary: The Island of Origins is a a big story filled with personalty
1. Chapter 1

**Coming up !**

**Scott takes the land of origins to prevent damage for begging a war on the great war 4 german scientists Zombies go over the planet 4 soliders were send to stop it this story takes place in BO2 Origins.**

**Created By Scott Cam**p**bell (I Dont Create BO2)**

* * *

******Scott Campbell** haaaaa Were Am i

Lat1As L0v3R your in a a zombies map called Origins

**Scott Campbell **you what

Lat1As L0v3R your in a zombies map and you might be killed

**Scott Campbell **im not going to like that Lat1As L0v3R

**Scott Campbell **but dont be scared as well Lat1As L0v3R

Lat1As L0v3R its ok scott i will be fine its time to fight a war

**Scott Campbell **lets GOOOOOOOOOO LETS KILLLLL Them i hope the 100ft robot dosent stand on us

**Scott Campbell **how is that guy were did he come from i looks like he can realy fly

**Arron Jackson **im coming people from a war

**Arron Jackson **so dont get that nuke

**Scott Campbell **why not

* * *

**Thanks For Reading My Story**

**See you in #2 The Island of Origins**


	2. Note

**Note going to be posting #2 of the story it will be available soon bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coming up**

**Scott takes over of the land of Origins But How to Survive The Zombies Scott Takes It Back !**

**S**cott im going to make my staff there is diffrent ones ice,fire,wind,lighting so what one do you want

OMG Arron What There is A Cliff watch out

**A**rron OH MY GOD

**Arron** Falls of The Cliff

* * *

Arron is Dead Scott Said We Should Make The Story Better So lets Go and Have Fun But R.I,P Arron

* * *

Im alone i need to fight this i cant die i have a family

Stop were is Hayden L4itis Were are you

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**

**Go to . to see more of my fan fic and mods**

**Chapter #3 is soon**


	4. Chapter 3

**Were Does The Telporter Lead oh it must new episode **

* * *

**Hello guys Scott here and today im telling you my story the boss will come in this episode**

* * *

**Hello **hello anybody here were everybody were are you DZZZ DZZZ OH SHIT Oh My god The Boss

* * *

Everybody RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Were is my Porter Mark 2 Raygun

ProccessSummer How Are you your worst night mare AHHHHHHHH

RUN Proccess! **Proccess Died** Proccess are you alive arrr oh he a zombie hayden!

* * *

A/N People Thanks for stop annoying me friend you are realy nice people just dont make fun of are story im getting angry

* * *

**T****_hanks For Watching_**

**_Chappie #4 Can We Help Proccess_**

**_Have Fun_**


	5. Why im New To Fan Fiction AN

**Hello ive been getting upset latly of people annying me on fan fiction is a good website to have fun make storys and maybe have laugh so ive been on fan fiction for the past 1 year and ive not been getting any bad comments thats great but im just posting this just to warn you Thanks**

* * *

**A/N By Scott Campbell**


	6. Chapter 4

**(Were Are Going to go back through time to get are ultimite history and its time for an end to get samantha lets go)**

* * *

**(The island of Origins Chappie 4 Lets go)**

* * *

Oh my god proccess were are you oh no hayden have you seen him no but i think were going to die i can see it what can you see scott what can you see i can see a wallwith staffs on top of them.

**(Hayden is on his way to build his staff Type:Fire)**

im going to get my staff scott** Proccess **Scott yea im getting the lighting staff Scott ok were is hayden lets go and see what he is up to ok hayden hayden hayden are you ok yes i am ok good at lest you are not dead yet i know what are you doing sitting huming at milk wait what are u up to claping my pet cheep called Barb. the BOSS Is coming RUNNNNNNNNNN shit shit shit shittttt there is an evil pack of Bosses are coming noooooo.

**(Im On My Way to get the wind staff)**

* * *

im going to get my wind staff everyone wait whats that thing is it a cow is it a dog its a dog or a wolf this is werd the little Green Buggie wee ned the power on i know we should make this and end first im going to create are staffs and upgrade them and end its ones and for all and then and then Halla Bagga how are you My Name is Noodle **(Scott Faints) **OH My GOD

* * *

**Thanks For Reading **

**Chapter 5 lets END This**

**Coming Soon **


	7. Athour Note

**Sorry i cant make chapter 5 at the moment because people lie about me swearing in my video lol :D**


	8. Chapter 5

**The Island of Origins Chapter 5 Lets END This**

* * *

Hello anybody alive hayden Process Were the fuck are you guys oh no im alone were never going to get this story ended today FUCK No there is another BOSS Coming RUNNN Scott lets kill some freak bags and beat this corse im getting on the tank in no mans land OMG Its Proccess Hi Proccess Wait im going to die today nooo nooo nooo noooo mum mum mum mum mum mummy mummy mummy mummy ma ma ma ma ma ma ma i dont want to die Proccess HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP :( Proccess Died Nooooooooooooooo im olone OMG Hydane hi scott bang bang bang there is them freak bags for you Thanks.

* * *

**(The Following Day we go to The Lighting Bunker Under Neath Genorator 5)**

im going to get my staff said scott ok im going to get my staff Said Proccess sneaks againts the wall and starts to cry with tears anywere WOW Man No Swearing No shut up you freak bag noo stop swearing Noodle WoW Robot Foot i know this day will come to this land of origins its time to face 45 Bosses on round 90

* * *

**(Proccess and Scott go to fight this big 45 bossess)**

**to be continued**


	9. Continued Chapter 5

**The Island of Origins Chapter 5 Lets END This**

* * *

Hello anybody alive hayden Process Were the fuck are you guys oh no im alone were never going to get this story ended today FUCK No there is another BOSS Coming RUNNN Scott lets kill some freak bags and beat this corse im getting on the tank in no mans land OMG Its Proccess Hi Proccess Wait im going to die today nooo nooo nooo noooo mum mum mum mum mum mummy mummy mummy mummy ma ma ma ma ma ma ma i dont want to die Proccess HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP :( Proccess Died Nooooooooooooooo im olone OMG Hydane hi scott bang bang bang there is them freak bags for you Thanks.

* * *

**(The Following Day we go to The Lighting Bunker Under Neath Genorator 5)**

im going to get my staff said scott ok im going to get my staff Said Proccess sneaks againts the wall and starts to cry with tears anywere WOW Man No Swearing No shut up you freak bag noo stop swearing Noodle WoW Robot Foot i know this day will come to this land of origins its time to face 45 Bosses on round 90

* * *

**(Proccess and Scott go to fight this big 45 bossess)**

**(Scott Screams in a werd voice)**OH MY GOD THE BOSSESS ARE GOING TO KILL ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO He is going to come after me and i wont realy like that

* * *

**Note The Story Does Have Swearing Has it because the story was rated to 13 witch is the age you have to be to play call of duty but it could be 18 so yea**

* * *

**(The** **Following Day i continued my journey)**

OMG that guy stoll my car **(wait there is no car in orgins in bo2 thats a bit werd) **so we got in the car witch not realy in bo2 origins and ran away

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**

**Chapter 6 We Fight The END And Upgrade Every Staff**

**Availabale Soon Only On FanFiction**

**Created By Scott Campbell**


	10. Athours Note

**Sorry But Chapter 6 Will be Availabale as soon as Possible But Here Is What Is Possible Going to in the Story**

OMG There is a cat after me noooooooo

**LOL**

**Good Bye**


End file.
